It'll Linger
by Zavocado
Summary: Part of the Anderberry siblings verse. After Rachel rats Blaine out to their dads, Blaine and Kurt decide that her bedroom is a much better place to spend some alone time than either of theirs. Anderberry, Klaine smut.


A/N: Written for an Anderberry prompt someone posted on tumblr a few nights ago! The prompt is the summary.

It'll Linger

As soon as they got to Blaine's house, Kurt found himself pinned against the back of the front door. Blaine's mouth was insistent against his, lips moving forcefully and possessively over his own as he eagerly relaxed his jaw and let Blaine's tongue thrust between his lips. His moan was muffled by Blaine's lips as Blaine started to tug him towards the stairs.

It took them almost ten minutes to finally make it to the second level of the Berry house. Not that Kurt really minded. He'd definitely enjoyed being shoved against the wall with Blaine between his thighs, rubbing their hard cocks together through the thick material of their jeans. He was aching by the time they made it to the hallway, but instead of stopping at Blaine's room, Blaine opened Rachel's bedroom door and backed him inside.

"B- Blaine, I know most of your blood's in your dick right now, but this isn't your room."

"I know," Blaine growled, kicking the door closed and pinning him against it. Kurt gasped loudly as his shirt was tug open and Blaine's warm hands grabbed him roughly by the waist. "We're being adventurous today," Blaine murmured against his neck, pausing to suck on the soft skin until Kurt's hips bucked again his. "Don't you want to be adventurous with me, Kurt?" Blaine whispered seductively.

Kurt's knees shook from the tone of Blaine's words and he whimpered in agreement. He just _needed_ Blaine right now. And if it meant fucking in Rachel's bedroom then so be it. It'd be good pay back for her running against him as senior class president. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he just _knew_ that was the reason they were in this horrendously pink, fluffy room.

Whatever Rachel had done much have been terrible for Blaine to resort to this.

"Where do you want me?" Kurt gasped breathlessly. "What do you think she'd hate having us fuck on the most?"

Blaine chuckled against his neck, kissed it softly, slowly for a few seconds as he pealed Kurt's shirt of his shoulders. "Unfortunately, Rachel is very boring. So probably the bed."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let himself be dragged over to the huge bed in the middle of the room. "We'll just have to try to break it then," he mumbled as Blaine pushed him down on the bright pink comforter and straddled him.

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed, trailing rough, lingering kisses down Kurt's chest. "I knew you were perfect for me for a reason. Nobody else would agree to this."

"Nobody else lets you fuck them as hard as I do either," Kurt countered, his hips bucking against Blaine's chest as Blaine's lips closed over his hip bone and sucked hard. "_Fuck_, Blaine. I need you."

"Shhh, patience. We've got the house to ourselves all afternoon," Blaine told him, pressing his hand down on Kurt's hips to hold them still. His tongue licked over the skin he'd just been sucking at, soothing the little bruise that Kurt knew he'd have before he left later tonight and dragging up his abdomen to circle around his nipple teasingly.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt whined helplessly as his hips jerked rhythmically against the pressure of Blaine's hands holding him down.

"Shhh, I'm still trying to decide," Blaine muttered, and Kurt heard the sound of Blaine's shoes hitting the floor as a pair of soft lips latched onto his right nipple and started sucking.

"D- Decide what," Kurt managed to gasp out before the pleasure swirling through his head and stomach became too much and he groaned loudly. Blaine swirled his tongue over his nipple a few times as Kurt shuddered beneath him, finally nibbling gently with his teeth. Kurt moaned low in his throat, and Blaine growled around his nipple, his hips thrusting down against the mattress. Kurt felt Blaine's teeth tug on his nipple as he pulled off with a wet smacking pop.

"You just made the decision for me, actually," Blaine said breathlessly as he tugged his own shirt over his head and started fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's jeans. "I am _definitely_ fucking you right now."

Kurt whined in the back of his throat as Blaine's lips attached themselves to his neck again. The warm weight of Blaine's body dropped down onto his chest and he hummed in contentment. As much as he loved to fuck Blaine sometimes, he'd prefer to have Blaine's body on top of his, whether he was getting fucked or doing the fucking and thrusting up into Blaine.

His jeans were a struggle for Blaine to peel off his legs because they were so tight today. After several minutes of tugging and kicking on his part, his jeans were on the floor and his erection was flat against his stomach. Blaine's eyes were dark with lust as he moved back over to hover above him on the bed.

"God, I love it when you don't bother with underwear," he breathed, sliding on the side of the bed until he was on his knees between Kurt's legs. Sweat was starting to drip down his neck as Kurt propped himself up on his elbows to watch Blaine started kissing up the inside of his thigh. A hand captured the underside of his other thigh and hooked it over Blaine's shoulder as Blaine fumbled with his backpack on the floor next to him. How the damn thing had managed to survive through their rutting and shoving as they'd made their way upstairs Kurt didn't know, but he was glad it had a moment later when Blaine pulled a bottle of lube and a few condoms from inside one of the side pockets.

"Hurry up," Kurt ordered, his hips bucking slightly as Blaine set the lube and condoms next to his hip and dipped his mouth forward. Hs lips brushed teasingly over the tip of Kurt's cock and Kurt moaned loudly.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine sang teasingly, poking his tongue out to catch the pre-come glistening on the head of Kurt's cock.

"Fuck,_ please_, Blaine!" Kurt snapped desperately. A firm hand pushed against his toned stomach and forced him onto his back again. He whined a bit, because he wanted to watch Blaine stretching him and working him open, but the hand stayed where it was to prevent him. His cock twitched against his stomach as the click of the lube bottle being opened echoed inside his head. Kurt held his breath as he waited those next few seconds, letting himself picture Blaine coating his fingers up with the hottest look of concentration he'd ever seen.

A slick, warm finger slid over his perineum and then dipped between the halves of his ass and Kurt moaned softly, moving his hips forward to press Blaine's finger more firmly against himself.

"You are the most impatient person I have ever met," Blaine told him, leaning down to run his tongue over Kurt's balls as his finger rubbed gently over Kurt's hole.

"Tell that to the girl who lives in this room," Kurt retorted, arching himself off the bed as the tip of Blaine's finger slipped through the ring of muscles and then back out. He growled in annoyance, reaching down to start fisting his cock as his voice dropped an octave. "Stop teasing me and fuck me on your sister's bed already."

An amused, deep and sexy chuckle echoed around the room. "Well, since you asked _so_ nicely... "

Before Kurt could snap out a witty reply, Blaine thrust a finger into him up to the first knuckle. Kurt groaned as his hips rolled, pressing his ass more against the mattress. He rocked his hips back against Blaine's hands as Blaine started to thrust his finger in and out, finally adding a second and crooking them against his prostate.

"More," Kurt demanded, feeling his sweat dripping down his chest and stomach as he dug his elbows into the mattress for leverage so he could fuck himself with the motion of Blaine's fingers. As Blaine's ring finger slid inside of him he cried out, tossing his head back as his hips snapped up. "Blaine, I need you. Now. I need you _now._"

Blaine's fingers scissored inside of him for a moment before they slipped out and Blaine stood up. Kurt lurched forward, grabbing Blaine by the hips and tugging him forward as Blaine worked on getting the condom wrapper open. Even through Blaine's jeans Kurt could see the hard, thick bulge of Blaine's erection. He pressed his open, wet mouth against the denim, eliciting a soft moan from Blaine as his hands quickly unbuttoned the other boy's jeans and started to work them down his hips.

Blaine's cock sprung free, rising up pass his eye level and then bobbing back down, the tip knocking again his lips. With a firm hand on Blaine's ass, Kurt urged him forward, relaxing his jaw and letting Blaine's cock fill his mouth and throat. It had taken him several months before he'd been able to take all of Blaine into his throat, but at this point in their relationship it was easy for him and he knew it was one of Blaine's favorite things.

He bobbed his head slowly, swallowing around Blaine as he slid in and out of his throat. A deep moan greeted he hollowed his cheeks and let Blaine start fucking his throat. Fingers threaded through his sweaty hair, holding him steady as Blaine's hips rocked slowly into his throat. His eyes were starting to wet, and he dug his fingernails into Blaine's ass cheeks, feeling the muscles clench in his hands every time Blaine thrust. After a few more thrusts Blaine forced his head backward and off his cock, a glistening string of saliva dangling between the head of Blaine's cock and Kurt's lips.

"God, you are so _fucking good_ at that," Blaine said hoarsely, pressing a knee into the mattress between Kurt's legs and forcing him to slid backwards on the bed. The wet warmth of Blaine's cock brushed against his own hard- on as he tugged the condom from Blaine's hand and rolled it down Blaine's erection. Blaine grabbed the lube bottle and coated himself up, stroking over his length until the lube was warm.

Kurt tugged Blaine's upper body down on top of his, arching his hips up and wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist. The slick, blunt tip of Blaine's cock nudged at his balls and he whimpered, wiggling a bit as Blaine aligned it up with Kurt's entrance. They both moaned loudly as Blaine sunk into him, thrusting shallowly at he pushed in deeper until he was balls down and panting against Kurt's neck.

"Fuck me hard," Kurt demanded in a whisper, pressing the heels of his feet into Blaine's ass cheeks. He felt the muscle tense against his heels as Blaine pressed his hands flat against the bed and eased his hips back slowly until he slipped out. As Blaine slammed back into him Kurt shouted in ecstasy, his internal muscles tightening reflexively at the intrusion as Blaine's heavy ball sack smacked against his ass.

"So perfect, so tight," Blaine grunted against his neck, snapping his hips forward harder as Kurt dropped one hand to his cock and started stroking it, the other clawing its way up and down Blaine's back. He could feel Blaine's sweat dripping down onto his chest and neck as the strength of Blaine's thrusts knocked the breath out of his body and jerked him up the body a few inches. Beneath them the bed groaned in protest, and the headboard knocked loudly against the wall, rattling the picture above the bed.

The ferocious of Blaine's thrusts into him increased as he started to clench around Blaine's cock. His head was becoming fuzzy as heat tingled up and down his spine and through his limbs. Blaine curled himself over him, his hot, panting breaths searing over his sweaty neck as he started to tremble and his muscles seized up. With a final few jerks of his cock to match the tempo of Blaine's rough thrusts Kurt came with a loud, moaning yell.

Even as he came, his come dribbling over his fist and onto his stomach Blaine kept up his hard pace, moaning louder and louder against his neck as Kurt clawed at his back and tilted his head up to scrape his teeth over the sensitive spot where Blaine's earlobe and jaw line connected.

"_Fuck!_" Blaine bellowed in his ear, his thrusts becoming unsteady and uneven as Kurt sucked on the skin there, tracing his tongue over it as Blaine's arms started to shake.

"I love it when you fuck me as hard as you can," Kurt murmured in his ear. "When your balls are smacking against my ass and I know I'm going to be able to feel you inside of me for days."

Blaine's moan vibrated along Kurt's neck as Blaine's hips slapped against his ass one for time and then Blaine was coming, shouting loudly against his throat as his hips jerked.

Blaine's heavy body collapsed on top of him, his mouth kissing softly over Kurt's neck as they laid there in his each other's arms. From downstairs the sound of the front door slamming closed reached their ears. As much as Kurt loved this idea he didn't want Rachel to actually _see_ them having sex, especially not the afterglow period when they cuddled. Blaine seemed to realize how he felt because he slowly eased himself out of Kurt and got shakily too his feet.

"We should do this more often," Kurt said sultrily as he got to his feet, wincing slightly as pain flared across his ass cheeks. He was going to have hipbone-shaped bruises on his ass in the morning, if he didn't already.

Blaine tugged the used condom off himself, debated with himself for a moment before tying it off and tossing it in the trash can. "With any luck Dad will come through and collect the trash tomorrow morning and think she's having sex," Blaine said with an evil little grin. "They avoided that talk with her."

Kurt was about to reply as he tugged his jeans back on but the picture over the bed fell, the frame cracking as it dropped on top of the headboard before falling to the mattress. Blaine quickly pulled his own clothes on as Kurt straightened the rest of his clothes out. Blaine was flipping the picture over when he turned back around.

"I've always hated this picture," Blaine told him, holding up Barbra Streisand's face. "I love Barbra and all, but sometimes Rachel takes things too far."

Kurt grinned as the door was flung open. Rachel stood in the doorway, an angry glare set on her face.

"Get out of my room, Blaine!" she bellowed, stomping her way inside and shoving him towards the door. Without an protest Blaine let her, catching Kurt's hand and tugging him along. They were almost out of the room when Rachel screamed.

"Oh my _god!_ Barbra, who did this to you?"

Kurt spun around in time to see Rachel livid face. She raised a dramatic finger and pointed at Blaine. "_You! _How _dare_ you harm Barbra– "

"Oh, relax. Our Dads are getting you a cardboard cutout of her for Hanukkah," Blaine revealed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. His eyes were still twinkling brightly with the secret thrill they'd just shared as Rachel's face morphed into excitement.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded as the girl squealed and bounced on her toes. Kurt urged Blaine towards the hallway before she had time to notice the marks on her wall from where the headboard had smacked against it or how rumpled the sheets were. But Blaine seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh, and Rachel?" Blaine called over his shoulder, pausing in the doorway and giving his sister his most charming smile.

Rachel's face morphed back to furious as she glared fiercely at him and snapped, "_What_?"

"You might want to wash your bedding before you go to sleep tonight," Blaine said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as the other boy blushed. "We got a... a little messy in here just now."

If eyes could explode out of someone's face, Kurt was positive Rachel's would have just now.

"You– you– "Rachel stuttered in horror and disbelief.

Blaine grinned broadly and winked at her, stepping out into the hall and pulling the door almost closed. He stuck his head in and added, "We might have to trade beds if you ever give yourself up to Finn. If it can barely handle us fucking on it there's no way it'll hold him flopping around like a dying elephant."

The scream that echoed after them as Blaine grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the house rang in Kurt's for days.


End file.
